The Bracebridge Affair
by tania15
Summary: The bracebridge dinner is coming up. And to everyone's surprise Tristan doesn't get shipped off to military school. Also an unforseen package arrives at the Gilmore girls doorstep. Renamed & Review in progress.
1. prologue

DISCLAIMER: Here is a somewhat retyped version of the story I started a while ago. Sorry for the long wait folks. Anyways I do not own any of the Gilmore characters except does of which you do not recognise from the show. This disclaimer should be taken into account for all future chapters. Thank and Goodbye.

Surprises come in all shapes and sizes.

Prologue; unforeseen twists

Well this was it, game over, Tristan Dugrey thought as he was finishing packing his bags. His father was shipping him off to military school because he had been very stupid and pulled a stunt that didn't end well… at all. Less than an hour ago he had said goodbye to Lorelai Leigh Gilmore A.K.A Rory or Mary, the one person he knew he couldn't leave behind without saying goodbye, his first crush. Of course she was oblivious to this, like always, that's one of the reasons why he likes her so much…err… Correction like would be a very big understatement, he was head over heals for her, not that she'd ever know… or figure it out.

Anyways, Tristan had known from the second he laid eyes on her, on her first day at Chilton, he was dead meat. He knew that she would change him, but too which extent he had no idea until last years dance. The one at which Rory had turned him down, to his great surprise and opted to bring her cheap small town bagboy instead.

Tristan snapped out of memory lane once he heard two very familiar voices arguing in the hall that lead to his room. It was his father and grandfather, they were in some kind of heated argument about something, by the looks of it, his father was sorely loosing. The teenager stretched his neck but was unable to make out anything that was being said.

He quickly backed away once he heard footsteps heading for his room. As he pretended to pack more clothes in his bag his father, William Dugrey, walked in.

Glancing at the boy coldly he soon started to speak in a voice so cold that it could freeze over hell as he addressed his son.

" Unpack your bags, you're staying. You will not attend school for the following two weeks, instead you will be helping your grandfather out at Dugrey corp. You will attend any social event that your mother, grandfather or I deem suitable and you will not exit this house for any other reason than of which I previously mentioned. Understood. "

" Yes sir! " replied Tristan, too shocked to say anything else.

As soon as he had come in, his father exited his room with a disgruntled look upon the man's face.

5 days later…

Lorelai, Rory and Sookie were all sitting at Luke's talking about the Barnsbridge dinner that was cancelled at the last minute. The girls were presently pondering on the waste of food and how it would be impossible for the three of them to eat it all.

But not to worry, for it wasn't long before they had the idea of inviting everyone they know to dinner on Friday and the plans just kept on going into the night…


	2. oh baby

At the inn…

Everything was slowly coming together for Friday's festivities at the inn. People running from one side to the other working on putting up the decorations, the arrivals of the costumes. Michel nagging away at the other workers at the inn. The sound of kitchen pans falling to the floor as an overly exited sookie starts to prepare for the grand day. Yep everything was coming along nicely.

We were presently Monday afternoon, five days away from the event. Lorelai was on her way to Luke's for her coffee of the hour and to meet up with Rory. To her great surprise Rory had already been sitting at her stool by the time she came in.

" Hey mini-me how did you get here so early? "

" Long story "

" I got time so fill me in on it. "

" You know Mrs. Jensen. "

" Your over aged, bares a remarkable resemblance to a prune, biology teacher?"

" Yep that's her "

" She assigned us a project. It consists of writing a paper on parenting that will be do in a week from now "

" So? "

" So, the teacher wanted us to do it in groups of two and unfortunately enough I was paired with Paris. "

" Yikes, say no more, you okay? "

" I'll get back to you on that once I lived threw the real reconstruction of the exorcist. "

" That bad? "

" You do know that we are talking about Paris here right? "

" You mean the girl who managed to beat world war two out of its position for the most destruction in the guenis book of records? "

Hours later at Gilmore household.

Dring, dring, dring…

" You get it. " Lorelai yelled at her daughter.

" I'm in my room " Rory yelled back

" So? "

" So, your in the living room sitting on the couch, staring at the coffee table were I last saw the phone. "

" I don't see it! "

" Look under the piles of magazines. "

" I cant …"

Lorelai was cut off by the sound of a loud thud. She took a second to see what had fallen.

" Found it! "

Phone conversation

" Hello "

" Hello Lorelai "

" Mom? "

" Yes Lorelai I am your mother " Emily replied in a rather testy tone.

" So… What's up? "

" « What's up », honestly Lorelai you should learn more decent ways of phone conversation I would "

" Mom! "

" Oh alright. "

" Now am assuming you didn't just call to nag me about my phone conversation skills, so would you be so kind as to enlighten me "

" I called to tell you that we shall be attending your dinner along with three of our friends and their son. Make sure that you book us for four rooms. "

" Uhhh... "

" I expect you and Rory to dine with us so dress appropriately. "

" Mom I'm not…"

" Goodbye Lorelai "

Beep, beep, and beep…

Damn Emily Gilmore sure knew when to hang up.

" Huh… the nerves of that woman! "

" Who was it? "

" Your grand- mother "

" And? "

" She's coming "

" Really! "

" And she's bringing friends that she wants us to meet. "

" Oh…"

" Lukes ? "

" What we waiting for? "

The Gilmore's hurriedly dressed up and opened the front door to go on their way. But something unexpected was waiting for them on the porch. Outside, on the porch was a basket that had curiously started giggling.


	3. calling

Lorelai and Rory stood their mouth agape and eyes wide starring down at the pink bundle in the basket that was placed on their front porch. Finally snapping out of their dazes, which made them look like a pair of gaping fish, the Gilmore Girls slowly bent down to take a closer look.

Lying there staring straight at them was a pair of cerulean blue eyes. They seemed to wonder everywhere, curious as to know what surrounded it. Rosy cheeks and small strands of jet-black hair could be seen poking out of the blanket that kept the child warm. A small giggle escaped from the child's face obviously laughing at the shocked faces of the girls facing it.

As a cold wind passed by them, attacking the barely protected baby, the giggle turned soon turned into a cry. Which was enough to pull the shocked faces completely off of the girls as Lorelai quickly picked the child up and brought inside were it was warm.

" Rory grab some blankets from the closet we got to warm this kid up it might have been outside for a while. "

" Got it mom, but do you have any idea who it belongs to? Maybe I should check outside see if the parents are still around -----? "

" Rory it's no use cause something tells me that whoever this kids parents are, that they never had any intention of sticking around or letting it cramp their style."

" Mom! This is no time for jokes "

" Well gee! Rory a kid got dumped on my front porch, maybe I should make a show and tell about it----"

" MOM---- "

" Bet people would laugh their butts off "

" MOM---"

" Hey maybe if that goes well we could get invited on Oprah! "

" MOM "

" Better yet let's make a movie of it "

" Mom will you stop please "

" Stop! STOP! Rory I found a baby alone on my front porch! Am not joking am panicking! "

" Okay, Okay let's just calm down and breathe "

" Okay, so we found a baby on our front porch, now what do we do "

" oouh, oouhh" said Lorelai as she rose her hand in the air and started jumping up and down in anticipation.

" Yes mom "

" We could take a trip to the zoo and ask the gorillas if they lost their Tarzan. "

"MOM "

" Yeah your probably right. The kid doesn't look like any Tarzan I've ever seen. Beside am pretty sure it's a girl. "

" Okay let me rephrase my question for you. What would a sane person do? "

" Mean "

Rory placed her hands on her hips giving her that no nonsense look.

" Okay, okay. I'll get the phone and call miss Patty to see if she knows anyone that of been tempted to stick there kid on us "

" Rory was about to reply when suddenly a loud wailing brought her back to the present. It was the baby, he or she was crying again hesitantly Rory picked it up in her arms and as sudden as it had started the crying stopped.

However, soon she found that when she turned to put it down, the crying would start again. It wasn't long before Lorelai returned, having found the phone in her sock drawer. It was even lesser time for Rory to find that her mother had indeed been right that the baby was a girl.

And so it began, Lorelai started dialling furiously on the phone calling Miss Patty, Babette, and Taylor. Basically anyone who might have any idea as to where this little one came from.

While Lorelai was calling everyone they know. Rory had decided the little girl would probably need to sleep a bit, so she had took her to her room. To the relief of Rory and her mother the baby didn't seem to have caught a cold or anything. In fact she seemed quite happy. Her eyes looking everywhere at once, probably curious to know where she is.

" So, any chance you can tell me where you come from? "

Rory asked the newborn girl who just stared blankly at her.

" Didn't think so "

Rory decided to try and read a book, thinking it might take her mind off of things. By the time she had found her copy of Pride and Prejudice, picked it up and turned around, the baby was staring intently a t colonel klucker. To Rory it seemed as if she was awaiting to see the stuffed bird stand up and perform a tap dance for her. But once colonel Klucker didn't comply with this unspoken agreement the baby girl started crying in disappointment.

Rory, not having much experience with children didn't know what to do so she followed her intuition. Hurriedly she ran towards her lazy boy where colonel Klucker was sitting peacefully, picked him up and brought him over to her bed were she had momentarily put down the little girl.

The crying once again stopped once the stuffed bird started shaking his booty with the aid of Rory. Soon after the little girl had fallen asleep. It wasn't long until Rory joined her in dream land as she lay back down on her making sure that the baby could not fall off and she wrapped her arms around it.


	4. note

Hi, I dont want to stop writting and I would love nothing more than to update right now but unfortunetly I cant. My conputer has a virus in it, I can go on the internet, log into my fanfiction account and everything but I cant load any new documents onto the site. I was hoping to leave you guys a note saying that my storys where on a temporary hiatus before my computer completly gives out on me but as I mentionned above it was impossible to load a new document.

Luckily I had a file already loaded and all I have to do is rewrite the contents. Im giong to try to post this on all of fics.

Im also going to leave a note on my authors file and the word Hiatus on all of my story summarys if its possible. What sucks the most is that this isnt the first time this has happened thats why there havent been many updates in such a long while.

Anyways sorry for the wait, Ill be back with new chapters as soon as I can.

tania15


End file.
